


A Smoothie And A Kid

by camichats



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Clary walks in with a smoothie in one hand, and a goat in the other.





	A Smoothie And A Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Very obviously taking inspiration from 'Whatcha got there?' "A smoothie" only instead of an ostrich it's a lil goat.

Isabelle looked up when Clary walked in the apartment, ready to welcome her home with a smile, and maybe a kiss if Clary didn't have her hands full. "Uh, what do you have there?" 

"A smoothie," Clary said, gesturing with the forty ounce cup. It would have been a fair assumption that Izzy meant the smoothie because she hadn't known that anyone made smoothies that large, except for one glaring detail: in Clary's other hand was a baby goat. Or maybe it was an adult goat that was very very small, Izzy didn't really know. 

"Right," she said slowly, drawing the word out. "And what's that other thing?" 

"A kid." 

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Unless you've got some big news for me about demons or supernatural creatures, that's not a kid, it's a fucking goat. Why is there a goat in my apartment Clary. Why." 

"He was all alone in the rain!" Clary said, immediately giving up the unaffected posture in a bid to convince Izzy to let her keep it. "And really, who brings a kid to the _city_? It's a miracle he's still alive, and I am going to keep him that way." 

Okay Clary was getting way too attached to this thing if she was calling it a child. Of course Izzy wouldn't be able to just say that without upsetting her, so she wracked her brain for a different option. "Have you taken him to the vet yet? Make sure he's clean and uh- healthy?" 

"I wanted to bring you the smoothie. I got it just for you, that's why it has that green shit in it." 

"It's not shit, it's good for you." 

"Good for _you_  maybe. But, now that I have delivered it, I'm off." She set the smoothie on the table beside the door, gave a jaunty wave, then left. 

It wasn't a good solution, but at least it would give her time to think of something more permanent that didn't end with a goat living illegally in their apartment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Baby goats are called 'kids'. Seriously.


End file.
